13thprecinctfandomcom-20200213-history
Box Alpha
Dropbox Schematic (Full View) The entrance to Box Alpha is a wooden shed in a small allotment field. a few miles outside the city. It is surrounded by woodlands on two sides, farmers fields and a small local road on the others. The shed has an average padlock on it. Inside beneath the various gardening implements is a top quality digital lock (8 digits) that controls a hatch, leading to a ladder that goes down into the box. Because it is a bomb shelter the shaft going down has metal shutters every few feet that can be closed behind it and the air supplies can likewise be sealed from the inside. A large fan keeps air circulating when the place is occupied, incoming air can be passed through a heavy duty NBC filter. The Garden also boasts a small wind turbine and solar panel roof that charges a battery inside the Dropbox. The Battery runs the compact LED lights, ventilation and supplies a power socket in the hut and in the box (they have 2 small vents which are integrated into the shed. There is also a poster at the bottom: "This box is maintained for the public good. Please replace or return anything you use from the box so that others may use it in future and if you come across anything in your time in Illinois, please leave it here so that others may benefit from it with notes if possible, donations to this box may save lives. Please find a supply of alcohol beneath the kitchen sink and Good luck the rest of us are counting on you. - Mercury" Items in the Dropbox: *A chemical Toilet *2 large water-butts *1 large shelf of MREs *1 large shelf of tinned and jarred foods *A propane gas stove *2 car batteries (connected to the wind turbine for charging and the lights/fans/2 sockets *2 sets of fold-up bunk beds with bedding welded to the end walls(sleeping 4 in total). *Library of mundane books (mostly focused on survival, How-to, DIY and general knowledge, including an encyclopedia) *2 fire extinguishers *4 boxed gas-masks *A ground based antennae that reaches through to the surface (integrated into the shed) *A manual exercise bike that doubles as a generator. *A wind-up radio *4 wind up torches *Manual water pump to a nearby sewer-line (for waste water) *2 civilian ABC suits (white) *2 Geiger Counters *2 first aid kits *1 Surgical kit (comprehensive) *An assortment of clothes (varying shapes and styles, second hand but in good repair) *A large multi-purpose tool box *Whiteboard, dry wipe pens *Stationary, pens, paper, empty note books *A box of assorted alcoholic substances (Mostly half full or less) under the sink Standard FBI Trunk kit in two large black duffel bags: *Crime-scene/safety/barricade tape (1000’) *Latex gloves (box of 100) *Extra handcuffs or plastic ties (few handcuffs but box of 100 plastic ties) *Laser pointer *Reflective chalk *Evidence ‘tent’ (folded plastic ‘cone’ for placing next to evidence at crime-scene, quantity of 25) *Paper evidence bags (100) *Tamper-proof evidence bag sealing tape (108’) *Measuring rule (1’6”) *Cardboard evidence box for gun (pack of 20, and there are various sizes including those designed for rifles and knives) *Evidence tape (165’) *Tarpaulins (quantity: 2) *4”x5” marking flags (25) *Narcotics identification kit (can test for 25 major drugs – 10 per drug, uses swabs) *MAG-Lites (damage 1D4+1+db) *Medical kit (band aids, adhesive tape, gauze, bandages, tweezers, scissors, burn cream, latex gloves, rubbing alcohol, iodine, aspirin, Quick-clot, pins and needles, thread etc.) *Duct tape *Signal Flare Gun with 6 Flares *Hand Flares (6) *High visibility safety vest (2) *Forensic kit (briefcase including 2 fibreglass brushes, 2oz of silver brushing powder, 2oz of black brushing powder, 10yards of clear fingerprint lifting tape, 100 latent print backing cards, 1 magnifying glass, 50 black latent print backing cards, 1 pair of scissors, 1oz of silver magnetic powder, 1oz of black magnetic powder, 1 portable fingerprint cardholder, 12 ink remover towelettes, 1 evidence ruler (12”), 1 scalpel, 100 evidence labels, 1 pair of tweezers, 1 white feather duster, 1 magnetic applicator) *Window punch (for breaking glass) *Toolkit full of screwdrivers, needle-nose pliers and other tools of electronic tinkering In addition, there is a second hatch in the floor that opens into a small 4 foot cubed area of bed-rock lined with a tarpaulin and holds the less legal elements. *A box of 28 crystals in a box that originally held 30 crystals. *Enolsis literature (A wide selection) and a map with all know Enolsis locations marked on it. *A details set of notes regarding the comings and goings of the local Enolsis chapter over a 4 week period, relating to an alleged kidnapping case *A DVD marked in red "DO NOT WATCH" *2 Flare guns and 30 flares *A titanium Baseball bat, slightly stained and standard baseball *20 old sticks of dynamite *2x .45 Automatic Pistols *A single container of liquid with a spray applicator with a post-it note: "Spray whole body (including eyes) and examine if anything turns purple. Warning Toxic. If purple is detected it is imperative that you contact Emergency Number, 1 use remaining only" *A large wall map of the world and one of the United States. Both have been heavily annotated by a number of people on different topics: Notable marks include: **Green Pins: ***Your current location (Dropbox Alpha) ***The Sports Hall that was filled with Concrete (Former Drop-box) ***Midway Train Station (Dropbox Beta) ***Misdway Airport Long-term storage (Dropbox Charlie) **Red Pins: *** **Blue Pins *** Several small commercial boxes of assorted ammunition *.45 caliber Ammo:- **3 boxes of standard ammo ($15-$17 for a 50 round box) **3 boxes of (legal) tracer ammo ($7 for a 6 round box) **1 box of (illegal in Massachusetts) Armour piercing ammo, **3 individual silver bullets with a note saying "In case of lawyers" (approx $50 each) *9mm (0.38 ammo): **5 boxes of normal ammo ($10 for a 50 round box) **3 box of tracer ammo ($7 for a 6 round box) *12 gague shotgun shells: **3 boxes Buckshot ammo (12 shells per box) **1 box of rocksalt ammo (12 shells per box) *3x Glock 17's (9mm) *4x Heavy Kevlar vest (Non-concealable, non-military) *An Illegal attachable silencer for a pistol *An American Cavalry Saber in a presentation case (A Ceremonial Antique) *A Tommy Gun with 2 drums of .45 ammunition (each containing 30 rounds) *An introduction pamphlet to Enolsis *A piece of crystal locked in a small led box, sealed with duck tape, encapsulated in a block of ice (apparently made by freezing a bowlful of water, the name of the bowls manufacturing company can be read in reversed letters at the bottom of the ice-block), wrapped in about 20 meters of tinfoil. *A small box containing three stainless steel tubes, three small black metal bars, and an odd looking punch-like tool.Those with Gunsmithing skills will recognize the parts as barrels and extractors for a Glock 17 (with accompanying armorers tools). Those with Forensics training realize these particular parts are what ballistics labs use to trace a particular bullet or shell casing to a particular firearm; thus this kit is an inexpensive way to render a Glock 17 untraceable after use. *3 Kg of organic lavender soap with a note on top: "Soylent Green is made from people" *An old laptop computer, obviously heavily used. The case is scratched inexpertly with occult symbols. *Pi printed out to an unknown number of decimal places over a whole ream of paper. *4 laptop hard drives of unknown content *A Bomb *A box of 6 phosphorous grenades packed very carefully in solid foam and covered in warning labels *$2500,- in 50 x $50 bills. *One 16 oz. shampoo bottle with the words "Holy Water" scrawled on it in black paint pen. The bottle is about 1/2 full. *A rack of of extraordinarily beautiful clothes both male and female in an assortment of sizes and styles. There is a paper note on them "Caution: Tr..." the remainder of the note is ripped off. *A simple sterling silver rod (about 12 inches long and 1 inch in diameter) with 6 buttons along it and a red crystal at one end, none of these buttons are labelled. *A bottle full of a yellow milk like substance, (it smells fresh if opened) Helpfully labelled "Milk" *A small silver hand mirror with copper etchings around the frame and covered in a black velvet cloth.